Misión: Sweet Amoris
by SonyTime
Summary: Quién diría que la nueva obsesión de mi tía, me ayudaría con todo el caos que Debrah, con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, ha creado en Sweet Amoris. Pero después de soportar tanto dolor, miradas injustas y comentarios susurrados siendo inocente. ¿Valía la pena luchar por esas amistades que se deshicieron como un castillo de naipes por un fuerte viento? Ahora no estaba tan segura.
1. lo que todo espía necesita

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, hacen parte del mundo creado por ChinoMiko y beevmoo.

**Cap.1 lo que todo espía necesita **

Llegaba a casa después del emocionante concierto que los chicos habían dado, una que otra melodía resonaba en mi cabeza, solo pensaba en llegar y poder disfrutar de mi cama, estaba por abrir la puerta de mi habitación, cuando desde las sombras mi tía Agatha, me arrastra escaleras abajo hasta la sala, allí en una mesita al lado de unas carpetas que rezaban "top secret" "clasificado" y otros tantos títulos, descansaban varios artefactos de carácter dudoso; Mi mano iba en dirección a una carpeta, hasta que una golpe en la mesa hecho por tía que reclamaba toda mi atención.

-Alto ahí, jovencita- aclaro un poco su garganta- solo los agentes tienen derecho a esa información-

-Pero…-intente replicar, esa carpeta llevaba mi nombre.

-Pero nada- tanto su voz como su mirada estaban muy serias- Solo….- se lo pensó mejor- tu misión, si es que decides aceptarla te abrirá las puertas a lo que quieres saber-

Olvide mencionarlo desde más o menos, dos semanas y media mi tía Agatha dejo sus alas y su varita para volverse la espía Castellar ó para abreviarlo la Agente C. Y ahora quería tener un nuevo integrante y su mejor opción era yo.

-Está bien, acepto tía… aauuchhh- me quejaba del pisotón que ella me regalo- ¿agente C?

-Muy bien, mi querido saltamontes- aplaudió y con una sonrisa tomo la carpeta que antes yo quería y jugaba con ella entre sus manos- solo hasta que te de tu dotación, esta carpeta seguirá siendo confidencial, pero ya basta me estoy desviando mucho del tema- suspiro- ¿Qué es lo principal que todo espía debe tener?-fijo sus ojos en mi.

-mmmm un… ¿súper-auto?- pregunte ilusionada, pero viendo el ceño de mi superior fruncirse mis ideas estaban muy lejanas a lo que ella proponía, pasee mi mirada por lo que ella tenía en la mesita, no nada, hoy la divina suerte no estaba de mi lado- ¿una misión?-

-Cerca, cerca…. Pero no, lo que todo espía necesita, para cumplir satisfactoriamente sus misiones es su equipo y aquí novata esta el tuyo-de no sé donde, saco un maletín y lentamente aun en sus brazos lo abrió, en el interior de este se hallaban descansando: un par de esposas plateadas, una libreta pequeña, un bolígrafo, un mapa pequeño, unos binoculares, una placa, un par de walkie-talkies, un spray de gas pimienta, unos documentos, un micrófono de oído una peluca rubia, y lo que parecía ser tres juegos de lentes de contacto y por ultimo unos lentes de sol negros- con esto seguro que lo consigues-murmuro emocionada, mientras yo seguía observando el contenido.-Bueno, la micro cámara te la daré mañana cuando llegue el pedido, agente Handwritting-cerro el maletín, lo puso en mis manos y sobre este dejo la carpeta que capto mi interés.-buenas noches- y dejando un beso en mi mejilla se fue por las sombras.

-Todo esto tiene pinta de compra en Internet- bufe, y ahora sí, con rumbo a mi cama, terminaría esta noche, pero antes la carpeta, en una mesa deje el maletín y tirada en mi cómoda cama, ojee la carpeta- medidas, notas de escuela, gustos, alergias…-suspire- no mas misión Imposible, 007 y los Ángeles de Charlie para Agatha- susurre, antes que un bostezo escapara de mis labios y cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentía que hace no más de cinco minutos había logrado conciliar un sueño profundo y relajante y el despertador se atrevía a sacarme de mi placer, con un suspiro resignado tomando rumbo al baño empezaba mi día, después de mi ducha y una batalla con mi ropa, me daba un chequeo en el espejo, mi cabello azabache caía en cascada por mi espalda hasta la cintura y mis ojos grises, escaneaban el jean ajustado y una blusa blanca con una carita feliz amarilla sacando la lengua y mis inseparables converse negras.

-Estas lista, Sucrette- me anime y fui a desayunar.

Mi tía me esperaba con algo de cereales y yogurt de fresa, mientras ella disfrutaba de una taza caliente de chocolate.

-Buenos días, Tía-salude mientras me sentaba – ¿cómo amaneciste?- ella me sonrió y con una de sus manos le dio un leve apretón a la mía, seguimos disfrutando de nuestro desayuno en un silencio tranquilo, hasta que llego la hora de partir- agente C, hasta la tarde- me despedí desde la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla mi tía me detenía con un gritito- ¿Qué pasa?- le cuestione asustada.

-te falta algo muy importante- susurro como si se tratase de una travesura y acercándose me puso un bello collar de color bronce con forma redonda –que tengas un buen día, Cariño- le sonreí de regreso y con un movimiento de mano me aleje de la casa, nunca podía faltar el regalo del hada Agatha.


	2. Batman and Joker

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no e pertenecen, hacen parte del mundo creado por ChiNoiko and beevmoo

**Cap.2 Si tu eres Batman, ¿dónde está el Joker?**

Después de un viaje en autobús, bajo un cielo totalmente gris, a las puertas del instituto recordé a la chica de anoche"¿para que buscaría al pelirrojo?"Como pensé luego del concierto los chicos tendrían su grupo de fans, eso me hizo sonreír, estaba en el pasillo esperando a Iris quería preguntarle a la pelirroja acerca de la chica en cuestión, pero antes de que llegara mi amiga el "Ding Dong" del anuncio que nos indicaba ir al aula B cambio mis planes; luego de la felicitación publica de la directora y el anuncio de un nuevo proyecto que dejo a cierta reportera con las ganas de saber más, salía lentamente cuando Amber me puso el pie y caí al suelo del pasillo, afortunadamente el gemelo de cabellos oscuros estaba ahí para ayudarme a levantarme.

-sí que eres torpe cuando te lo propones, Su.- soltando algunas carcajadas y luego de unos segundos yo lo acompañe.- ¿oye?- con eso llamo mi atención, ya que mi mirada estaba taladrando el cuello de la rubia que me hizo caer- notaste que el Castiel y Nathaniel no estaban en el salón…- creo que por mi cara noto que no lo sabía, ya que suspiro pesadamente- y eso se debe a….- dejo flotando la pregunta en el aire.

\- hay algo que me intriga, una chica- el arqueo una oscura ceja preguntando y le di la poca información que tenia de ella y con esto me propuse a buscar información de ella con todos los chicos, tal vez me toparía con los chicos faltantes.

Luego del primer round de investigación sin muchos resultados, saliendo de la sala de profesores me encontré de frente al motivo de todo esta locura y luego de una infructuosa conversación estaba casi igual que al principio, solo que con dos dato más ahora sabía que su nombre es Debrah y fue antigua estudiante, seguramente esto me ayudaría.

Después de hacer mi típico recorrido turístico por los pasillos del instituto preguntando a todos mis conocidos si tenían algún tipo de información de Debrah, luego de algunas comparaciones, me estremecí con tan solo esa idea, y de escuchar una copia Cd que anteriormente le regale a Melody por su fiesta que pertenece a la banda de la castaña en la compañía de Alexy, no tenía NADA, absolutamente NADA y ahora me cuestionaba a mi misma por paranoica, pero esa sensación en mi pecho no se quería disipar.

Poco tiempo después de la travesura de Armin, por llamarla de algún modo, de ver en mi archivo lo que pensaban los profesores de mi, y de nueva cuenta otra comparación por parte del peliazabache ya estaba más que dispuesta a dar por cerrado el caso "Debrah", que mala agente resulte ser.

Paseando por los pasillos luego de devolverle su libreta a Lysandro, mi primera y última misión por supuesto totalmente fracasada,me cerró el paso con una conversación intrigante y con una abierta invitación a conocer su pasado esperándome en cuestión de algunos pasos.

Estando sola en el sótano, luego de la más "entretenida" historia que jamás había escuchado, mis ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas, como es posible llegar a ese grado de maldad. Mentir, mentirle a Castiel, donde está el supuesto amor, y con el Delegado, como pudo… Pobre Nataniel… el, solo… ¿cómo puede soportarlo siendo inocente? y además tanto tiempo. Los demás también han vivido en su red de mentiras, poco a poco regulo mi respiración y con pasos temblorosos salgo del sótano, los pasillos están desiertos es mejor regresar a casa y pasar toda esta información en compañía de mi almohada.

Nueva tarde en el instituto pero hagamos un resumen de mi día: Debrah es una bruja, mi plan de decírselo a todos no funciono, la bruja monto un teatro quedando como principal villana yo, Amber le hace una broma pesada con el agua de los sanitarios que intente de verdad impedir y ¿que gano con eso yo? una regaño a gritos de la directora, una boleta para mi tía y un castigo de dos semanas y un monologo del Castiel con toda la cara roja, incluso más que sus cabellos, sin derecho a defenderme, bastante bien y como deja esto el resultado:

"Debrah: 10 – Yo: 0"

Estaba en medio del pasillo, ese golpe sordo me llamo la atención, pero mi mente estaba más ocupada maldiciendo con más que un simple idiota al pelirrojo, era mejor que me dominara la ira a que la tristeza se acumulara y me hundiera además con ella podría lidiar más tarde con la ayuda de mi almohada, sentí un leve toque en mi hombro izquierdo y al enfocar bien me encontré con los ojos preocupados del rubio.

-…- mis labios estaban sellados mi mente seguía en su afán de insultos a Castiel, negué levemente y le regale un intento de sonrisa. En sus ojos ámbar podía ver reflejada la angustia que estaba apoderada de mi interior y crecía en lentas olas.

-Su, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto suavemente - ¿Su?- su preocupación iba en aumento con mi silencio.

Era aun mas difícil verlo conociendo toda la verdad, un "lo siento" no era suficiente, y ahora con todo lo el show que había montado Debrah la mirada de decepción de las chicas y de Alexy, pensé que él me conocía mejor, eso ayudaba a que nudo que habitaba en mi garganta se apretara mucho mas, todo esto se había salido de control.

-¿Estás bien?- susurro a tan solo un paso de mí, mis labios se separaron ligeramente pero de ellos nada salió, y en un segundo sentí la cárcel de sus brazos rodearme y hasta ahora las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo fluyeron libremente empapando su camisa.

-Todo estará bien- me repetía una y otra vez acariciando de forma rítmica mis cabellos y esto solo ayudo que mas lagrimas brotaran y en mi mente gritara una y mil veces más: "lo siento tanto, Nath, lo sé todo".

Y quedaba mas que claro, incluso con letras rojas y en mayúsculas:

MISSION FAILED

Disculpen la demora, NO es EXCUSA, pero un virus de las computadoras de mi cole me daño los datos de mi memoria Usb y en ella tenia los primeros 4 cap de la historia T_T

Queria dejar un especial agradecimiento a Ka mil y a Yuckari por ser mis dos primeros RR, chicas gracias por la oportunidad

y esta historia goo ooon!


	3. enemigo caído, mas no vencido

**Cap.3 Enemigo caído, más no vencido**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, hacen parte del mundo creado por ChiNoiko and beevmoo

Luego de ser consolada por el delegado, una reunión con varias amenazas y formar un plan con toda la información que teníamos en nuestro poder, pasamos a la fase de ejecutarlo, decidí irme con los chicos y creo que fue mala idea después del encuentro con la directora, En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se puso en movimiento, detrás de los casilleros espiábamos a la víbora interesada en lo que decía el camaleónico dueño de la tienda de ropa y un coqueto acercamiento de la castaña desato la fiera interna de Rosa, una retirada obligada por el arranque de celos de la albina y al regreso a mi posición el "manager" ya le estaba dando el ultimátum de cinco minutos.

-¡Despeja el área!- su grito esfumo mis ideas de cómo decirle que todo esto era un tomada de pelo- ¿estás sorda?-se burlo.

-Yo…- intente negarlo, pero como un huracán Rosa apareció en el pasillo reclamando aun dominada por los celos que se alejara de su novio.

En sus ojos azules se reflejaba, poco a poco, como las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban perfectamente y el entendimiento brillo en sus ojos, que pasaban de estar sorprendidos a contener el infierno.

-¡TÚ!- bramo, con toda la cara roja por la ira

-Yo-tartamudee, su expresión encendió las alarmas en todo mi cuerpo y con estas mis piernas recordaron que al miedo no le pusieron pantalones y corrí hasta la sala de profesores que en una conversación antes el rubio me pidió ir según él allí había una sorpresa, segundos después Debrah arraso con todo a su paso.

Y allí, en la sala de profesores, ardió Troya

El portazo que dio al salir la chica hizo que un suspiro se escapo de mis labios, el plan era sencillo y perfecto quien diría que no funcionaria, que el micrófono de anuncios estaba desconectado a la red de altavoces del instituto, y la luz que alerto a Debrah significaba que solo poseía energía ese cacharro. Ahora después de la persecución, los gritos y la fase uno un rotundo éxito, sonreí por eso, aunque el dolor en mi mejilla me recordó el golpe que ella me obsequio, quien diría que cuando me amenazo con ser ruda, realmente lo podía lograr.

-Ya es hora de salir de aquí- murmure

Salí de forma silenciosa hasta un baño, cuando encontré mi reflejo en el espejo mis grises ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, tenía el labio inferior partido y la mejilla amoratada y con inicios de inflamación, abrí el grifo y humedecí un pañuelo que saque de mi bolsillo, agradecía de que el agua estuviera fría y lo deje descansar en el ardor mejilla, realice esto varias veces, hasta que me sentí mejor, "no se veía tan al después de todo" pensé con frustración, ahora solo queda cubrirlo después de hacerlo sonó el timbre anunciado el inicio del segundo bloque de clases.

Con pasos lentos llegue hasta el aula b y en el fondo encontré con la mirada a mi equipo con un aura derrotada rodeándolos, negué levemente y ocupe un asiento lejos de ellos, aun no llegaba el profesor Farrés pasee mi vista por todo el salón, Violeta esquivo mi mirada, Kim sostuvo mi mirada y luego bufo molesta y empezó a hablar con Iris que hacía gala en ignorarme, Alexy y Melody me miraron y luego regresaron su vista a algo sobre su mesa, estaba por fijarme en el pelirrojo, que aun seguía con su antiguo vestuario, pero recordé su orden de alejarme de él y mi mejor opción fue mirar a la superficie lisa de mi lugar, todo esto empezaba a superarme todas esas miradas de decepción y la de odio de Castiel, en el marco de la puerta estaba el profesor y la directora y ella sumo una mirada más a la lista. Sentía en mis ojos el ardor de las lagrimas contenidas "Respira profundo, animo tu puedes" repetía eso una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Escuche como un susurro el timbre que anunciaba que estas dos horas tan eternas para mí por fin se había terminado, en pocos minutos el salón quedo desierto, en el pizarrón estaba escrito una tarea sobre el tema que se trato en clase.

-¡Dios!- chille, no estaba enterada de nada, las hojas que estaban sobre mi escritorio estaban llenas de frases, tachones y uno que otro garabato.- Es mejor preguntarle a alguien- Saque mi celular mirando la hora, y tenía un nuevo mensaje en Whatsapp- ya solo faltan dos horas más, solo dos horas más- suspire lentamente, no estaba de ánimos para salir a los pasillos.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto uno voz desde mi espalda.

-tengo que contestar- murmure sin ganas, viendo de forma más atenta las hojas.

-no fue la mejor pregunta, ¿cierto?- una carcajada seca sonó, por toda respuesta levante mis hombros- ¿Su?

-Dime Ken…- mas frases se llegaban a mi cabeza sumándose a las frases que estaban en mis hojas.- Oye, ¿me regalas una hoja en blanco?

-hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa pregunta- escuche su sonrisa- toma- dejo sobre mi mesa una hoja en blanco y un lápiz. – desde que él se fue cierto, uummm- dudo- ¿sigues en contacto con él?

Asentí- vivan las redes sociales- y seguí escribiendo.Y así con la silenciosa compañía del mi amigo de pantalones militares termino lentamente la jornada y yo continuaba sin enterarme de nada en las clases.

Continuara...


	4. La Tiranía y Una Vieja Promesa

**CAP. 4 Promesa y Tiranía**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, hacen parte del mundo creado por ChiNoMiko and beevmoo.

* * *

Luego de pasar mis primeras horas de castigo por la bromita de Amber llegue a casa, había una nota en el refrigerador nada especifica, lo único que entendí es que tía Agatha estaba con sus andadas de espía y que estaría aquí antes de que me fuera al instituto el día de mañana, me preguntaba vagamente cuando dejaría esta etapa, cuando llegue aquí era una hada madrina, luego de eso se quería comprar un coche y correrlo en carreras clandestinas "Vin Diesel y rápido y furioso" ahora era una espía, que podría ser luego.

..._...

Sumándose a la lista una noche mas sin lograr un descanso reparador, aun me paseaba en la mente la despedida que antes de salir de clases hizo mi amigo de cabellos Castaños.

_**"**__**Por lo menos te has desecho de esa mala costumbre de encerrarte en ti misma…."**_

Y no es necesariamente que me haya desecho de ella, estaba tratando de cumplir una promesa que antes de llegar aquí al Sweet Amoris había realizado.

_**"**__**-Crette, Prométeme que aunque todo este en tu contra…. Aunque no veas la solución de inmediato- tomo aire para continuar- no huirás, no te encerraras y seguirás adelante …se que eres fuerte, muy fuerte, se que lo lograras aunque yo no esté contigo- suspiro, apretando mas su agarre sobre mis hombros y su mirada clavada en mis ojos de los cuales se deslizaban las lagrimas.- lo harás, ¿verdad?-**_

_**-no mientas… No soy fuerte…- me ahogue con mis propios sollozos- no lo soy… pero… lo intentare- respondí mientras escondía mi cara entre su pecho y sentía su cálido abrazo rodearme.**_

_**-A pesar de todo sigue intentando, Pequeña - dijo presionando un suave beso en mi frente- Te quiero más que a nada"**_

La alarma que anunciaba que ya era la hora de partir me alejo de mis recuerdos, lentamente llegue hasta la pequeña sala donde mi tía estaba muy concentrada viendo algo en la tv.

-algo no anda bien- más que sonar como una pregunta ella daba por sentado su idea, nada alejada de la realidad, cuando despego sus ojos de la tv frunció levemente su entrecejo– Como siempre te digo si hay algo que te molesta…

-Agente C… el equipo que me diste, salió todo un fraude- la interrumpí antes de empezara con un discurso que ya me lo sabía de memoria cada punto y cada coma y hasta en qué puntos alzaría la voz- no vuelvas a comprar esas cosa en internet…- le aconseje.

-¿Todo?- pregunto preocupada, asentí, sus ojos poco a poco se decepcionaban- hasta la micro cámara- exclamo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-eso aun no me lo has entregado- vi como ella ahoga un grito y registraba, con su amatista mirada, de arriba abajo mi atuendo, converses negro, jean ajustado y un buzo manga larga de color negro y el collar antes recibido, creo que recibí una aceptación.

-luego te la daré- sonrió restándole importancia al asunto después de enviarme un beso y un rápido gesto de despedida con la mano, toda su atención volvió a la pantalla.

..._...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a unos pasos del equipo derrotado el día anterior en las puertas del instituto, en sus expresiones podía ver el sinsabor que provocaba que todos nuestros esfuerzos no dieron el resultado que esperábamos.

-Fue mi culpa- fueron las primeras palabras del delegado, al estar a la par del grupo- arruine con mi descuido todo, lo siento Su…- continuo con una cascada de disculpas que no escuche porque a espaldas del rubio estaba la directora mirando con recriminación a todo el grupo, luego fijo su mirada en mi con claro reproche recordé sus palabras del día anterior, acomodo sus lentes e ingreso al colegio, cuando regrese la vista estaba en la mira de todos, claramente esperaban mi respuesta.

-Nadie tiene la culpa, fue una complicación que nadie esperaba, saben... Es hora de clases, ¿vamos?- les propuse y sin esperar una respuesta me encamine al salón b, antes de llegar a la puerta del mismo vi en una esquina hablando a Debrah con Violeta y Kim pararon su charla y vi como la peli castaña se tensaba al ver esto la morena de ojos verdes me fulmino con todo su poder visual y la artista le susurraba algo, creo yo, para calmar su inquietud.

Seguí con mi camino y ocupe un sitio cerca de la ventana, apoye los brazos sobre la mesa y los utilicé como almohada y cerré los ojos. Ahora estaba totalmente fuera de juego, ella era la "victima" del paseo y cumplía perfectamente con su papel, lo que ahora le sumaba a mi preocupación un par de duda más, pero aun sabiendo cual era seria el modus operandi de Debrah, lo que actualmente rondaba por mi mente era: ¿Cuándo empezaría a rodar su plan?; La voz ronca de la profesora de literatura anunciaba la actividad que tenía planeada para sus dos horas de clases que consistía en ver una película y luego en parejas, que resultaba ser el compañero que estaba a nuestra izquierda, resolveríamos un cuestionario, gire mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver con quién me tocaba, allí con una mueca en los labios y una mirada que no sabría definir estaba Castiel, a la velocidad de la luz volví esconder mi mirada.

-Profesora- chillo desde el fondo la voz de Amber -¿podemos cambiar de parejas, por favor?- añadió con voz de niña pequeña, espere la respuesta de la maestra escondida aun en mis brazos mas la rotunda negación nos condeno a las dos, golpee dos veces con la frente la pulida superficie maldiciendo mi suerte.

Con las últimas indicaciones de la instructora y las primeras imágenes de: _Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas (Versión Tim Burton) _empezaron a rodar. Sin demora la proyección atrajo mi atención y de esta manera el bloque de literatura llego a su fin pero el cuestionario con sus 25 preguntas no se llego a solucionar de modo que la maestra nos dio plazo hasta el día de mañana para entregarlo al finalizar la jornada estudiantil, seguía en mi puesto con la cabeza escondida entre mis brazos cuando el salón quedo abandonado.

\- ¡hey tu!- la voz del pelirrojo sonó fuerte desde el lugar que ocupo en toda la clase, pase de él olímpicamente- oye… sé que me escuchaste- gruño

-Que haces hablando con alguien con el cerebro de un niño de 3 años- alce la voz desde mi escondite- te suena de algo: no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, olvida que existo…. Y no te acerques a las personas que me importan, solo estoy haciendo lo que me… ¿ordenaste?-.

\- Ya veo… y desde cuando sigues órdenes- hablo entre dientes malhumorado.

\- desde hoy-

-Respecto a lo que dije antes….

-Como te iba diciendo, no te preocupes lo voy a cumplir- lo interrumpí

-Maldita sea- golpeo con un puño la mesa de su lugar- si que eres terca… en fin, aprovechando que estas siguiendo órdenes, paso por ti a las 7:30pm tenemos un trabajo que hacer y lo haremos en mi casa- sentencio con voz fría e hizo sentir que abandonaba el salón porque arrastro su silla y dio un portazo.

-Qué demonios…- me había puesto de pie viendo por donde desapareció el tirano de cabellos rojos, habían pasado algunos minutos desde que el arrogante ese había dejado caer su decisión para que mi mente procesara todo - ¿Quién se cree?... Idiota…- ahora fui yo la que golpeo la mesa en repetidas ocasiones hasta que la voz de Lysandro llamándome con duda al verme despotricar y amenazar con una muerte segura en mil y un formas cada una más dolorosa que la anterior al pelirrojo ausente, la vergüenza quemo mis mejillas.

-Dime- veía fijamente mis zapatos era sorprendente como se habían vuelto la cosa más interesante en este momento, fruncí el ceño ante el silencio del albino- Lys ¿Qué sucede?- cuando eleve la vista y la enfoque en sus desiguales orbes, negó con un suave movimiento, suspiro como dándose valor. Con su firme y fría mano capturo mi muñeca, desvié mi atención a su agarre y con un simple jalón me hizo perder el equilibrio e ir a parar a su pecho y sus brazos me rodearon formando un inesperado abrazo.

\- Confía, dale tiempo al tiempo- apretó su agarre sobre mí, para darle más énfasis a sus palabra, escondí mi cara en su pecho y disfrute de la sensación de paz que estar en sus brazos me proporcionaba- sabes… esta mañana cuando llegaste te veías tan perdida, tan asustada y preocupada con todo lo que paso ayer, que pensé que necesitabas oír algunas palabras de apoyo.- sus palabras murieron con el sonido de la campana, se separo dando un paso atrás, me regalo una sonrisa, tomo de nuevo mi mano beso los nudillos y con una rápido "hasta luego" salió del salón. Qué bien me había sentado las palabras del albino sonreí y vi como poco a poco de nuevo se llenaba el salón para seguir con el horario de clases.

..._...

Saliendo de las últimas horas en la cual por desgracia no compartía con ninguno de "mis aliados". La relativa tranquilidad que me otorgaron las palabras del caballero victoriano se vieron aplastadas por el vacio que causa la impotencia, ya que escuchar desde una esquina lo decepcionadas que estaban Iris, Melody y Violeta de mí por todo lo sucedido, igualmente no ayudo a mejorar mi ánimo recordar el encuentro con Castiel y su sentencia para unas horas mas tarde.

-Ellos en realidad no son culpables- exclame en suspiro- Simplemente no saben la verdad-continué resignada. Estaba guardando algunos libros en mi casillero para abandonar el edificio, cuando llego a mi espalda el frio saludo de Debrah.

Entonces…- provocó con voz maliciosa- lamentas no haberme dejado tranquila ¿no es verdad?

\- No, no lo hago, con todo esto sé realmente la clase de persona que eres...- tome aire para continuar, girándome para enfrentarla - aunque estoy actualmente en una mala posición…- su exagerada carcajada me interrumpió.

-¿mala posición?, si no estás enterada estas totalmente acabada… enana.- paso por mi lado y golpeo con bastante fuerza mi hombro, la vi alejarse con paso decidido a la salida del instituto.

Valla forma de termina la de jornada y esto solo era el principio, aun faltaba el segundo round con Castiel y ahora la batalla seria en su terreno.

Continuara...

* * *

Woooww! muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra muchísimo que les este gustando el fic n.n

Pssss.. aquí tienen la continuación, espero la disfruten y nos leemos en la próxima

SonyTime


End file.
